Shi
by purplerockz
Summary: Madara hated the Senju, he hated the idea of the village, he hated almost everyone, he especially hated a certain loud mouthed, cocky, red-haired girl. MadaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Dance of Death**

The shinobi was very confident, maybe even a little too confident. Sneaking into an enemies home, the Uchiha compound to be exact, was a very gutsy move. The skill required for the job would have to be great, and the risk: astronomical. If caught, death was a definite. If not, the intel gained would be priceless.

The shinobi was stealthy and graceful, running soundless throughout the halls of one of the most feared clans in the world. There mask concealing there face, and there body clothed in all black, great for hiding in the shadows as maids and noble women and children passed. The ninja was quiet agile-swinging onto a doorway to hid from a small child-with percise charka control-clinging to the ceilings and walls.

But, they were perhaps not stealthy enough. Madara was a very intelligent man, and with swift movements, the intruder was pinned against the wall.

He scowled as he ripped the mask off, causing long scarlet curls to cascade down in a firey waterfall. Her vivid green eyes almost held a smirk as Madara glared at her-his exterior showing a slight shock.

"Female shinobi are useless." His deep voice rumbled. The women smirked, her body emitting into a steamy smoke.

"Kunoichi would be the correct term, Uchiha." She smirked appearing behind him, Madara frowned-noticing too late that the smoke was tainted-his muscles felt like water and his left side started to go numb.

"Kunoichi are useless." His voice sounded behind her, she smiled gracefully dodging his attack.

"Well, you haven't met me." She laughed, sending quick jabs his way. Both there shadow clones disappearing and filling the hallway with smoke, making concealment and the element of surprise arise.

"Aiming for pressure points, even the ones that only someone with the knowledge of the entire human body should know of-you're a medic." He quickly analyzed, the women smiled cheeky, "You betcha!" As she flipped over him, her hands glowing a deadly green.

"To be able to use a life saving jutsu to take life away, I take it you're a master." He figured again, making the woman's smirk resurface.

"A lovely dance we have going on, don't we?" She laughed, her humor dark as there kunai's clashed. Even Madara smirked, using more force. The two attacked and dodged each other, performing a dance of death.

"I've always imagined you differently I must say." The women declared, sticking to the ceiling to avoid his fire-ball jutsu. "I've heard that you're a battle crazy nut and what not, and enjoy killing. But seriously, this is boring." She said disappointed, jumping down punching the ground, causing it collapse under him.

He jumped backwards to safety, a large distance now spreading the two, "Dark, handsome, boy do the girls really obsess over you, Madara, you wouldn't belief." She continued forming multiple hand signs. "I hate to end our little dancing date, but I must go!" She waved good-bye, her body disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The entire hallway was in ruins-wallpaper burnt off, holes in the walls, the entire floor completly gone-no, it was beyond ruined-destroyed.

Madara frowned, as he continued his walk threw the garden, he really did hate those female ninjas.

* * *

**Author's note: Naruto got me hooked on Madara again~let's hope this series goes well! (Reveiws are always welcome in the house of purplerockz, negative and positive)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Madara, pleasure of you to show up." A man with spiky black hair and a kind smile greeted.

"How's the fight going." Madara ordered, arriving with a freash batch of men. His brother laughed.

"We're tied, the usual." He summarized as they over looked the battle field.

"Senju." Madara growled, watching Hashirama take out some men from a now allying clan of the Uchiha that was conquered years ago.

"Our men should be able to end this. Those other clans provided enough time for us to arrive." He spoke evenly, his red eyes scanning the enemy.

His brother laughed, swinging his sword with expertise, "Ready?" He asked, the two of them already flying into battle.

Hashirama easily dodged and took down multiple enemy ninja. His brother backing him as they were surrounded by more, "Uchiha finally show?" His brother laughed, noticing the trademark black hair and red eyes.

Hashirama remained focused as there eyes starting spinning, "Jump." He whispered, his brother listening as the ground below them was destroyed like an earthquake.

Madara's eyes narrowed towards a loud uproar to the east side of the battle field. Many of his men retreating with major injuries, and some already laid dead. A flash of red caught his eyes as the ground exploded into bits.

_Kunoichi. _

He gritted his teeth as he finished off one of his attackers easily. His focus solely on the nuisance of a women again. She moved gracefully, taking down many of there allied warriors. She smirked as she dodged an attack, bending the sword with ease, enjoying the man's utter shock before flinging him away.

Her eyes flashed to him, her smirk growing as she charged his way. Flying past shuriken and kunai's without harm, her muscles tensing as she jumping high into the air. Madara easily flipped to higher ground as the ground below was soon demolished. The women looked up from the newly formed crater, shielding the sun from her eyes with her gloved hand.

"Hey you. Fancy meeting you here." She smiled, resting her hand on her hip. Madara simply glared down at her, watching as a man attacked her by her blind spot, he was almost sure he got her until her hand moved with extreme speed punching the man back, _way_ back, with the sound of bones crunching. He observed the muscle's in her arm would harden with each punch, and that chakra would emit from her fist at some points during her fights on the battlefield.

"Precise chakra control to your muscles and fist to produce monstrous strength. I trait you learned from that Uzumaki women." He scowled, realizing the technique easily. The women smiled. "Hashirama's wife did seem to favor me." She said nonchalantly, already knowing he knew that's where she gained her knowledge of medical nin-jutsu from.

"Nothing impressive." He frowned. The women laughed.

"You're a funny man, you know that." And with that she disappeared. Madara's eyes lazily looked towards another high rock formation, seeing her figure materialize, with scrolls in her hands.

_Uzumaki. _

He could spot fuinjutsu even from the great distance. The reason why Uzumaki were so feared was because of there vast and powerful sealing jutsu's. He scowled himself for not noticing the trademark red hair earlier on.

Large weapons suddenly appeared around her as the scrolls produced more objects he couldn't make out. With mastery, she aimed the weapons at her opponents, sending them down upon them in rain of death. He almost smirked as he saw her frown, her head tilting towards his direction. Her weapons all blown below her, where they touched no one.

"Madara you're no fun!" She yelled over to him. Her scrolls disappearing as she glared at his hands which performed a wind jutsu.

She was about to say something else when a fireball was shot into the air. Her body already responding and crouching in the form to run. She looked over at him one more time, "Don't be such a kill joy next time!" smirking she jumped down onto the battle field, running towards the hills where her people were stationed, the sound of retreat signaling the rest of Hashirama's forces.

Madara simply flashed to his side of the battlefield, disappointed that the female ninja ruined his battle time.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, her skills resenbile that of Tsunade, you'll see why and that she had the same relative as Tsunade.**


End file.
